nagitodeservedbetterfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa: Despair is Spreading
WARNING! DANGANRONPA: DESPAIR IS SPREADING CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE AND EXECUTION! IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS, THEN YOU CAN LEAVE AND IGNORE THE FANFICTION, OR STAY AND LET YOUR INSIDES TWIRL! LET'S BEGIN! Danganronpa: Despair is Spreading belongs to UndertaleTrashowo. Edit or steal in any way, she'll kill you uwu. I often spell check myself, so no need to remind me. UwU Blurb Many, many years after the last killing game of Hope's Peak Academy, the world has been at peace. No one expects the school to reopen; and if it did, no one could ever feel comfortable in a place where students had been murdered and executed. But suddenly, sixteen students have gone missing. The civilians have no idea where they went, thinking they were taken to Hope's Peak Academy. But, what they don't know, is that the students were dragged underground, deep away from society. Students Prologue WELCOME TO HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY, OR KNOWN AS THE UNDERGROUND! '-----' Hope's Peak Academy. Used to be a school for only teenagers with those of ultimate talents. A school that supposedly spread hope among it's students, and grants them, I quote, "a truly talented education!" What bull****. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kouki Tadashi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Though, my 'talent' hardly is a talent at all. It turns off and on, like a switch to a lightbulb. I, myself, don't even know how I got in, even with my brother, who actually has ''a real talent. My brother's name is Takeo Tadashi. At a young age, he was sent to a boot camp, simply for the fun of it. He came back, more trained than an actual soldier. He was strong, brave, and soon earned the title of the Ultimate Soldier. I envy his talent quite bit; why couldn't I just have a talent like his? I'm sure I would be happy with the title 'Ultimate Gardener' or 'Ultimate Loser'. We both were sent to attend a different school for the talented, the, but on the day they set foot on the campus, the next thing I remember was a sharp pain in my back and collapsing onto the ground. Now, I have no idea where I am. It's dark and cold, and I shiver as I think of all the possibilities of what could've happened to me. Maybe I was dragged off to somewhere. Maybe I'm just blindfolded and tied up, and stuck in a locker as someone plans my fate. I can't decide, honestly. Maybe I'm already dead. Suddenly, I heard the knocking of a door. I opened my eyes, and moved around my hands, only to discover that my hands were tied up. ''I guess I was right, I thought. I slumped against a wall, and pulled myself upwards, until I was standing on my own two feet. I glanced around, then looked in front of me. I squinted, and spotted a dark brown door it front of me. Its paint was chipping away, revealing its light brown wood. Lifting my foot, I kicked at it, and it swung open. Bright light blinded me. I waited for my eyes to adjust, and when they did, I was face-to-face with a girl with long, dark brown hair, with the tips pink. Other people were in the background, looking suspiciously at me. "Ah!" I yelled, my voice muffled. I backed up, but she dragged me out, grinning. I glanced down towards her belt, which had scissors, hair spray and hair dye attached. I felt my hands become lose, and realized that she had untied the ropes on my hands. I quickly tore off the ropes on my mouth, finally feeling free, and looked at the girl and the others. There was, not counting me, fifteen teenagers total. "God, that took forever," a girl said. She had short, sky-blue hair that was tangled and curled, and she wore a worn out v-neck that hung over her knees. Bandages wrapped over her pale face, and her hands had many cuts and bruises all over them. Raising an eyebrow, I said, "what? What do you mean?" She looked at me. "Oh, didn't expect you to respond." The girl cleared her throat, and looked up. There was a small opening in the bandages, revealing a bright green eye behind it. "I and the others, the people you see here, had woken up each in separate rooms. We all searched, and concluded that there were fifteen total, and then we heard noises in the closet in your room. So, you're the last one to wake up." The girl beside her, the one who had pulled me out, grinned, her blue eyes bright. She placed a hand on her white sweater, and then nodded. "Yeah! Honestly, I was bored, and for some reason the others were scared, so I pulled ya out myself!" Well, this is odd, I thought, quite confused. "Do any of you know where we are? Or what the building we're in is like?" "Can I talk to my brother or not?!" I glanced over to see the tall, muscular build of my brother, Takeo. He had short, prickly brown hair and the similar pale gray eyes that I had. He wore army equipment, and though he wasn't allowed to, he brought a few rusted and silver daggers that were inside of a bag that was thrown over his shoulder. "There you are!" Takeo said, running forward and swooping me off my feet. He squeezed me tightly, and said, "I was worried, dude!" I gasped for air. "M-missed you, too," I groaned, struggling for air. "P-please, let g-go of me,T-Takeo! I c-can't breathe!" Takeo dropped me, and I landed on my two feet. I heard giggling in the background as my brother placed his hands on my shoulders as I gasped for air. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" "While this is cute and all, but I believe we need to discuss the matter on hand." We both looked over to see a short girl, with a white and green kimono. She had long, orange curled hair messily tied into a bun, and bright green eyes. A small, golden harp was strapped to her chest, and her feet tapped impatiently at the ground. My brother spun around to face her, but in actuality he was just towering above her. He crouched down to look her in the eyes (which seemed to annoy her). "What matter on hand? Sure, we're inside what seems to be a school, but we can always get out." The girl huffed, and looked at Takeo. "Well, we're obviously trapped," she said, seeming to calm down as the students began to talk, some leaving the classroom. "We've all tired opening the doors, but no luck." She looked directly into his pale gray eyes. "And, my name is Kotone Mai. Sorry for not introducing myself." "No, it's fine," Takeo replied, reality finally catching up to him. "I didn't realize that we were trapped. Apologies, miss Mai." "Man, you guys are all grandpas! Come on, grow a pair!" We turned to see the girl who had let me out of the closet. A grin was spread across her face, revealing her sharp teeth. She looked stressed, yet positive at the same time. Mai stepped forward, looking at the girl. "And who are you, exactly? I don't remember inviting you into our conversation." Her sky blue eyes lit up, and she quickly grabbed Mai's hand, which made the short girl blush with embarrassment. "Wowzer, miss!" she said, her eyes starry. "You sure are pretty! Though I could help you cut your hair." The girl looked at I, Takeo and Mai's confused faces, and then she said, "i'm Isamu Kumiko! The Ultimate Hair Stylist!" "Oh!" Takeo said. He quickly bowed. "I'm Takeo Tadashi, the Ultimate Soldier. P-pleased to meet you. And that-" he quickly pointed to me "-is my brother, Kouki Tadashi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. And Mai is most likely-" "-a nobody with an uninteresting talent," Mai said, finishing his sentence. She looked at Kumiko, tugging her hands away from the Ultimate Hair Stylist. "Now that you've included yourself in this conversation, you might as well join it, too." Kumiko flashed the orange haired girl a toothy grin. "Thanks! Honestly, I just wanna leave and sleep already. This conversation is tiring! Plus, my mom will miss me." We all looked at each other, worried looks in our eyes, though Kumiko's expression was unreadable. I then cleared my throat and said, "well, why don't we introduce ourselves to the others? Plus, it'll give us a chance to look around and understand the environment we're in." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Danganronpa